This proposal is directed to the problem of herpetic disciform keratitis and other deep stromal reactions of herpes simplex virus (HSV). Our goal is to determine the immunological role of the cells of the regional draining lymph nodes during herpes induced deep stromal ocular disease. This investigation will make use of our model of experimental disciform keratitis as well as more severe forms of deep stromal disease, including scar formation and necrosis. Regional draining lymph node cell suspensions will be separated on the basis of their buoyant density on bovine serum albumin step gradients. We hope to establish the biological differences between separated cell fractions via the use of non-specific mitogen probes, specific antigen stimulation and specific in vitro functional assays for cell mediated immunity. Investigations will be performed on autochthonous regional lymph node cell populations as well as populations with specific macrophage and B cell depletion. We will try to determine whether there is a significant correlation between the stage of the disease process and the immunological and biological events taking place in the regional lymph nodes.